Episode 88 - It's For My Dick
Episode Number: 88 Title: "It's For My Dick" Recorded: 22 February 2008 Run Time: 3:01:36 File Size: 85.2 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. Nerraux News *Coming Soon. Games This week's SYN was a tribute to late deranged talent Wesley Willis. Questions #Willis urged this rapper "Keep on playing that rap music. Keep on moving on the jack move. Jam harder like a magikist. Rock harder like a magikist." Who was this NWA rapper he speaks to? #This fucking song gets stuck in your head! "You are a rocking maniac. You are a singing hyena. You are a rock star in Jesus' name. You can really rock Saddam Hussein's ass". Which Nickelodeon actress turned singer is Willis singing about? #This actor turned politician is revered (sort of) by Willis in the lyrics "You are my favorite movie star. You are my big buddy. You are a low down rotten man. You are crazy like a roll lizard". #This is an eeeeeasy one! Willis informed his fans that this place "will make you fat. They serve Big Macs. They serve Quarter Pounders. They will put pounds on you." #This superhero "thought he was bad. He was a fucking asshole in the first place. He got knocked to the floor". While Willis whipped Superman's Ass, which caped crusader's ass did Willis wupp here? #This was more a news story than a song, beginning with "Two former police officers were sentenced to lengthy prison terms for the murder of an unemployed steel worker outside a crack house here last year". Name either of the two ex-cops in the title of this song about the beating death of 35 year old Malice Green. #Willis put it all out when he sang "You are a homosexual to the max. You are a professional cock sucker in the mix.You are a child molester. You love sucking little boys' dicks". Who was he singing about? #Probably reading partly from a newspaper, Willis says "Upon its release last September, In Utero shot to number one on the pop chart. There were signs of trouble when the band played two concerts at the Aragon in Chicago. The first show was a triumph. It was a knockout". Name the late singer described in this song. #Not sure if he was talking about the rapper, the superhero or Coco B. Ware, but Willis claimed "He saw me trespassing his real estate, He reached into his pocket for a pistol, He came after me and pistol-whipped my behind". Who does Willis say "Kicked His Ass". #This hip-shaking superstar was sung to posthumously when Willis sang "He was the greatest. He can sing his ass off. Right on, brother". #This grunge rock band played at the Palladium in Hollywood, California. About 200 people were at the show. The jam session was awesome. It whipped a horse's ass was a tribute to the band of the now late front man Layne Staley. #Another of Willis favorite female vocalists, he claims "You are too good to be true. You are the girl of my dreams. Just remember this meaning: I will always love you like a milkshake". Who is this famed voice behind "Divorce Song". #Everyone in the world hates her, but Willis saw her differently as he crooned "You are my sweetheart to the end. You are so sweet as Domino sugar. You are the girl of my dreams. You are so lovable to me in the long run." #Which ex-president is Willis singing about when he says "You are so nice to me. You are on my side. You are the man with the midas touch. You are on my side with the midas touch"? #Who is described by Willis in the song that contains such lines as "You are a talk show queen", "You can really flap your yap off", and "You can really make an honest dollar at Harpo Studios" #This is a tough one. "This beast killed as many as 100,000 people. Its wings can flap like a bird. It can break a glass. It can also stab you in the ass" #This old school punk band played at the Metro. About 950 people were at the show. The jam session was awesome. It wupped the wildcat's ass. Which band, named after the controversial herbicide used in the Vietnam War. #Willis called out this tax evader when he proclaimed he "was a hoodlum. He was a gangster. He kills people in gangland style. He is a stupid asshole. He is full of shit." #Name the Foo Fighters founder Willis speaks to with the lyrics "You are a rocking maniac. You can really sing your horse-wupping ass off. You can really whip a polar bear's ass" #A song about a minivan?? Indeed! Willis tells a story about this vehicle singing "I was cruising the highway. I was going eighty miles per hour. Suddenly, a Wisconsin state trooper pulled me over. He asked me to show my driver's license. After that, he let me go." Answers #Easy E #Alanis Morissette #Arnold Schwarzenegger #McDonalds #Batman #Larry Nevers / Walter Budzyn #Michael Jackson #Kurt Cobain #Birdman #Elvis Presley #Alice In Chains #Liz Phair #Courtney Love #Bill Clinton #Oprah Winfrey #The Chicken Cow #Agent Orange #Al Capone #Dave Grohl #Ford Windstar Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes